The Health Sciences Computing Facility proposes to further biomedical research through the development of statistical and mathematical methods and the computing systems required to enhance such research. These developments will be based on collaborative research in important biomedical research problems. Statistical research is in the area of data structures, discrimination, nonlinear least squares, clustering, statistical programming and associated algorithms. Computer systems research includes improved time-sharing, terminal, and file handling capabilities; and studies in remote-console graphics, system reliability and performance. We also propose research in clinical applications, modeling of biological systems, interactive computing, graphical techniques and methods of training for all of these types of research, and to expand the usage of this facility as a national resource. The computing system will support local and remote consoles. The use of these consoles for scientific consulting with a wide variety of biomedical researchers will provide input to the staff research.